


Below the Tree

by mochiwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwrites/pseuds/mochiwrites
Summary: Lucy just wants a quiet place to write, but Natsu doesn’t want to leave Lucy alone.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Below the Tree

Finding a quiet place to rest and write is never an easy task in Magnolia of all places. Mainly because the town is always bustling with life and noise. There’s never a time where the people of Magnolia are quiet, always finding a reason for joyful noise. 

And perhaps, this is simply because of a certain guild hall that’s located in Magnolia that the town never quiets. With such a powerful guild that’s proven time and time again that they’d protect the town, there were no worries. 

Fairy Tail eases their worries, and allows for the people to enjoy their days peacefully. 

Or maybe it was simply because of how loud and rambunctious Fairy Tail is that the people of Magnolia feel they must reach their volume. 

Something like that. 

In a place that is so busy and lively, quiet moments are hard to come by. 

But Lucy Heartfilia finds a way to make it work. She finds a quiet spot to rest in, a small hilltop near the guild but still far away enough to give her some peace and quiet. The celestial spirit mage can typically be found here every once in a while, when the weather is nice or when the members of Fairy Tail are too wild for her liking. 

Today is one of those days, but Lucy doesn’t mind much. She’s brought a rough draft of her novel to work on while the soft spring air accompanies her. She leans against the tree trunk behind her and simply gazes at the pure blue sky in front of her. 

Her pen rests in her hand, but it doesn’t move. Her mind is elsewhere, as it tends to be when she gets deep into her thoughts. She came here to get some work done on her novel, but perhaps there would be no progress made today. Lucy is more than content enough to enjoy the warm weather. 

She allows her mind to drift as she hums, feeling the warm breeze through her hair. She let it down for once, not quite in the mood to deal with all of her hair. Quite a few people commented on it when she came into the guild, flustering her. But there was one that made her whole face flush. 

She could practically  _ feel _ Natsu’s eyes trained on her as she sat and talked with Mira and the others. Just remembering it makes her cheeks warm up, and Lucy quickly shakes her head, gently slapping her face to calm down.  _ ‘Stupid Natsu…’  _ She sighs quietly before redirecting her attention to the paper resting on her lap. 

Readjusting her grip on her pen, Lucy puts it on the paper. Slowly, she begins to write, continuing from where she previously left off. 

It doesn’t take long for her to become distracted again, but this time the cause is not her. 

“There you are, Lucy! Was wondering where you went!” 

Lucy looks up from her writing to see a familiar dragon slayer approaching her. “Natsu?” She questions as he stops in front of her. 

“You left the guild hall right before it got fun!” He exclaims, looking at her with excitement. 

Grimacing, Lucy imagines the typical rowdiness of the guild and what they could possibly be doing right now. They’ve probably got a huge friendly brawl going on in the middle of the guild hall right now. “You know, something tells me our definitions of fun are very different…” She mumbles. 

“Yeah, your version of fun is super boring.” Natsu retorts with a huff as he plops down next to her on the soft grass. “Anyways, whatcha up to? Why’d you come all the way out here?” 

Rolling her eyes at Natsu’s comment about her version of ‘fun’, she sighs, “It was too noisy in the guildhall and I had an idea that I really needed to get down.” Natsu hums, not really responding. She glances over at him, feeling his familiar warmth radiating off of him. It’s insane to think how just feeling Natsu’s very presence puts her at ease. 

Which reminds her… 

“How’d you find me anyways?” She wonders, suddenly curious. 

“Huh? Oh, I followed your scent, obviously!” Natsu answers with a chuckle, as if it were a rather obvious answer. 

“Don’t say that so normally, it’s weird!” Lucy exclaims, knocking his head. 

He brings a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it. “Geez Luce, you really gotta chill out sometimes.” Natsu retorts, sighing. “Anyways I don’t see the big deal about it, you have a nice smell, it’s like a faint mix of vanilla and cinnamon. I like it!” 

Lucy feels her face warm and she groans in frustration. Leave it to oblivious Natsu to say embarrassing things. “Why’d you even follow me?” She sighs, pressing a hand to her face. 

“Huh? Well cuz you left! I wanted to make sure you were okay!” Natsu explains, leaning close to her. Instinctively, Lucy leans back with pink cheeks, fighting back her embarrassment. 

“Oh, okay. So now that you’ve found me you can go back to the guild, yeah?” Lucy asks him, hoping that he’ll go. She  _ really _ wants to get back to her writing and she can’t do that with Natsu distracting her. 

“What, no way! I want to hang out with you, so I’m gonna stay!” Natsu declares, quite adamant in staying next to Lucy. 

She sighs in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine, just don’t distract me, alright? I really want to get this idea down.” Lucy tells him, knowing that when Natsu gets stubborn like this there’s no changing his mind. Still, she can’t deny that hearing that he wants to hang out with her makes her chest warm. 

“Aye aye, captain!” Natsu cheers, saluting her. 

Lucy fondly rolls her eyes at him, a smile forming on her lips. With Natsu sitting beside her, she places her pen back onto the paper and continues to write. 

They sit in a comfortable silence as Lucy writes, wanting to get every word down. Natsu, surprisingly, sits quietly next to her, simply watching her hand fly across the page. Lucy finds herself feeling much more focused than before, not nearly as distracted as she was before he showed up. 

This continues until Lucy feels a weight on her shoulder. She glances over at Natsu, ready to remind him to not distract her, but the words die on her tongue as she sees that the dragon slayer is asleep. He lays his head against her shoulder, pink spiky hair brushing against her neck and cheek. Lucy looks at him with soft eyes, feeling a swell of adoration for the boy on her shoulder. 

Lucy turns back to her writing, but somewhere along the line, her hand finds a way into Natsu’s hair. She gently brushes her fingers through his thick locks, feeling how tough his hair is. As she runs her fingers through his hair, it slowly starts to soften and Lucy has to bite back a giggle as she sees his hair start to fall into his face. 

She then hears a low rumbling noise and realizes that it’s coming from Natsu.  _ ‘What the— is he… purring?!’  _ Her embarrassment is only furthered when she feels him shift closer to her. She’s thankful that Natsu is asleep, or else he’d definitely tease her about her bright red face. 

Shaking her head, Lucy returns her attention to her writing. She keeps her hand in Natsu’s hair, still brushing it out. As she writes, she releases a sigh of content. The breeze is nice and Natsu removes any lingering chills from the air. 

Lucy yawns quietly, beginning to feel rather tired herself. She glances down to her writing, deciding she’s gotten enough of her idea down that she can take a break. That being said, she removes the paper from her lap and places her pen down on top of it. 

Glancing over at Natsu again, she notices that his neck is at an odd angle to lay on her shoulder.  _ ‘He’ll wake up with a stiff neck if he stays like that.’  _ She thinks before shifting her position. Lucy sinks a bit lower, allowing Natsu’s neck to feel a bit more elevated. 

Once that’s done, Lucy smiles in success and yawns a second time. “Maybe I should take a nap too…” She mumbles before shutting her eyes. 

When the two are found by Gray and Happy, they find the two leaning against one another, hands clasped together. Natsu’s head is against Lucy’s shoulder, while Lucy has her head on Natsu’s. 

Needless to say word spreads around the guild quickly and those two don’t hear the end of it for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I hope you all enjoyed this lil drabble, I had fun writing it uwu. I’ve still got more ideas to write, so except more nalu stuff from me soon!~ as always, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment, I’d love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading, and I’ll see you in the next one! <3
> 
> catch me on twitter & tumblr @dreamsofmochi


End file.
